Tonya Kankuro and Finding the Truth
by Pendragon's Girl
Summary: i do NOT own Harry Potter. if i did iwould have had it published already! and i wouldn't be here!
1. Finding the Truth

Name: Tonya Kankuro

Age/DOB: 15 / April 10

Mom: Temari Kankuro

Dad: Arthur Weasley

Siblings: Ginny – 15; Ron – 16; Twins – 17; Percy – 18; Bill – 21; Charlie – 23

Hair: Dark Red

Eyes: Pale Brown

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 123 lbs

Race: Human / Dragon (½ - ½)

Gender: Female

Abilities: Strength, Speed, Flexibility, Healing, Sensory

Friends: Harry Potter and Co.

Significant Other: Harry Potter

House: Gryffindor

Chapter 1 – Finding the Truth

:_But I look just like them_,: I whined to my Japanese mother. :_I don't want to go to school with people that I look like. Please don't make me go, Mom! Please, I'm begging you!_:

:_You have to,_: she answered mentally. :_You were accepted four years ago, remember, child? And on top of that you were sorted into the house of the bravest, Gryffindor. And remember that I will always be with you, _chileera.:

I groaned again. This happened every year for the last four years and here we were doing it again. Mom pushed me toward the train with my owl's cage. Anchor hooted sleepily as he rustled his dark brown wing feathers. I quickly jumped onto the train just as it started to move, leaning out the open window to wave goodbye to the only family I ever knew. She smiled wearily before pivoting on her right heel and disappearing from the plat form. I finally got back to the compartment that I would be sharing with my friends and boyfriend. Ron and Hermione were already on their Prefect rounds until the lunch witch went by with the trolley. Harry, Luna and Neville were all talking about testing and OWLs and the upcoming NEWT classes fro the sixth years and up. I was scared about taking my OWLs for only one reason: fear of failure.

Then every time I tried to bring it up with Mom, all she would say is that I'd do just fine. I'd keep saying that I would fail on purpose just because of that! And what would she do? LAUGH! So anyway, just as I was about to ask Harry about the Patronus charm, both he and Neville were summoned to lunch with the new Potions Master, Horace Slughorn. I looked at Luna but she was staring in a different direction. I rolled my eyes, laying my head against the window and fell asleep.

Before long, I felt the train start to slow as it neared Hogsmeade station. I looked around to see that almost everyone, including Neville, were pulling their robes on over their heads. I quickly followed their example and tugged mine on as well. I pulled out my magically operated CD player and PokeDex for entertainment during the Sorting Ceremony. Neville looked at me and smiled nervously before shoving out of the compartment with everyone else and heading toward the school bound carriages. That's when I noticed that Harry wasn't around. I quickly sent out a thought probe and felt that he was in a different compartment with Malfoy, Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, hidden beneath his invisibility cloak.

"Tonya? Aren't you coming? Besides, Harry can take care of himself."

I nodded and started to follow my friends.

"I'll catch up," I called after them. "I'll see you in the Great Hall! Something just doesn't feel right. Something is telling me that Harry is in a lot of trouble and that Malfoy is involved."

I sniffed the air. That's when I felt a sharp pain and a dribble of blood found its way out of my nose. I then felt like a weird bug of some kind was crawling all over my skin. I quickly moved out of the way of the other students and gently joined my sight with Harry's. He was still on the train! Malfoy was standing over him saying something before throwing the invisibility cloak over him and shutting the door. I pulled my sight back to see Tonks jump onto the train as it lurched forward. Before it reached the end of the platform, Harry and Tonks had jumped off.

Tonks pointed her wand at Harry's face and muttered something. NOW, my nose felt better and it stopped bleeding, at least. Tonks then waved her wand and a rather large silvery _something_ raced in the direction of the school. She led Harry off the platform and toward the front gates of the school. A bobbing yellow lantern, held by Snape, met them there. Tonks hugged Harry and whispered something about if he needed anything, he knew how to get in touch with anyone in the Order. When she pulled away, she looked forcefully at Snape because he had said something _irrational_ about the _something_ that had fetched him. She turned on her heel and stormed off towards Hogsmeade leaving the two men alone to go up to the school. I quickly raced past the two and shot into the Great Hall in the middle of the Sorting. Just as I was about to ask if I had missed anything, Harry slumped in, pulled his robes on over his Muggle clothes and shoved his invisibility cloak into his bag. He sat down _hard_ before shaking his head at any of our unasked questions.

The Sorting went uneventfully like it always did unless you were first year. I looked at Harry long and hard before settling on the fact that I needed something to eat. I kept stealing glances at Harry, Ron and Hermione before giving into what Nearly Headless Nick was trying to tell me. After the desserts came and went, Dumbledore stood, his hands spread wide as if to hug the entirety of the student body. I stared at his burned and disfigured hand before he finally noticed that it was getting stared at and went on with the Start of Term Welcoming Talk (as dubbed by me of course). I knew that Harry would be hard pressed for time when it came down to being not only Quidditch Captain but studying for all of his NEWT classes and Hermione riding him like no tomorrow about it. (A/N: NOT that kind of riding of course unless you're desperate for a lemon.) Finally, we were dismissed to go to our dorms, 'Mione and Ron leading the Gryffindor first years like all Prefects were doing.

I arrived at the portrait of the Pink Fat Lady alongside Harry, Neville, and all of the other Non-First Years. Harry muttered the password that I didn't know he knew in the first place and all of us entered, the girls splitting from the guys to get up to bed. I entered the dorm that I had claimed for myself after scaring all the other girls that attempted to dorm with me off. I saw my trunk at the end of the bed that was directly under the window. I opened the window and Anchor swooped in like he always did when he was freed from the confines of his cage after the trip here. I hoped that both him and Hedwig were getting along with the other owls in the West Tower. I gently allowed my owl to settle onto the headboard while I unpacked my trunk to get to the pajamas that Mom made me 3 years ago for making the Quidditch team as Chaser. I didn't like them because they reminded me too much of home, yet at the same time they reminded me of the obligation that I had to the team. I eventually gave up trying to get the shrinking fabric over my head and pulled out the extra pair of PJ bottoms that I had packed for this very occasion.

Mom always knew that I hated it when she made me clothes. I would always outgrow them six months after she makes them. She flies into a rage telling me to stop growing. I kept telling her that I couldn't help the way that I was. I just grew like all the other kids my age. I mean I only stand at 5'4" tall right now but I feel like a midget standing next to Ron and Harry.


	2. The Whole Truth

Chapter 2 – The Whole Truth

I almost thought that I would die if I didn't get a hold of Harry within the next five minutes. I hated it when we were apart from each other. I looked through my school books before I finally settled on grabbing one of my favorite romance novels out of my trunk bottom. I gently stroked Anchor's chest wings before settling on my bed with a candle on the bedside table.

Before long I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I looked at my watch and I saw that it read 2:30am. I yawned, set the book on the bed side table and rolled over, pulling the covers over me in the process. I heard Anchor give a hoot of anxiety. I quickly opened my eyes as I heard the door creaking open. I quickly sat up, allowing the covers to bunch around my waist.

I saw two slight silhouettes against the light coming from the hallway. I lit the candle on the bedside with my wand to give myself a better light to look at the two intruders in my room. It was a set of twins. I rolled my eyes and attempted to get comfortable again, my movements telling the two girls to leave me alone until morning.

"Excuse us," one whispered. "But are any of these beds taken? All of the other rooms are full and they said that there was one with only one girl in it."

"Fine," I muttered. "Just don't bother me when I'm doing my homework. Otherwise, you might have to sleep on the floor of one of the other rooms! Now hurry up and go to sleep some of us have classes in the morning that we can't dare to miss."

With that I finally drifted off to one of my favorite places in the world, the Dream Realm. What happened next startled me out of my dream of Toshiro Hitsugaya and the Tenth company fighting and losing a battle against Sosuke Aizen and his Arrancar and Espada minions. When I looked around, I saw that an exploded candle had woken me up. One of the two girls was holding her wand and pointing in the direction of the previously mentioned candle. I glared at her and she quickly shoved her wand into her bag.

"Sorry," she murmured. "It was the only way to wake you up. Being that proper introductions weren't made last night, I am Torsi Anabasis. This is my sister, Anta. Its breakfast time and we're hungry. After last night at dinner, we lost our way back to the Great Hall for the morning meal. We were wondering if you could show us since you've been here longer. Please?"

I rolled my eyes, pushed myself out of bed and quickly dressed in a uniform. I tightened my tie as I grabbed my own bag, made my way to the door and waved the two scared girls behind me. They followed me willingly, not in the slightest bit weirded out by the few scales that I let show here at Hogwarts. Upon our arrival in the Common Room, Harry, Ron and Hermione, jumped out their chairs as if they were waiting on me to come down. I stared at my boyfriend before jerking my left thumb over my shoulder at the two girls behind me.

"These are the Anabasis twins, Torsi and Anta. They woke me up this morning with a busted candle, complaining that they were hungry on top of everything else. Torsi, Anta, this is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Harry's my boyfriend in case you didn't catch that. Now can we please get down to the Great Hall for breakfast before we're all late for our classes?"

Harry and Ron nodded, Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes and I waved the Anabasis twins behind me again so that they wouldn't get lost on the way. I fell in step with Harry, who took my hand in his and lacing our fingers together, Ron and Hermione trailing with Torsi and Anta. A sharp pain erupted at the base of my skull and I stopped walking for a second. Harry stopped a few inches in front of me, our hands still held tightly to the other. He gave me a look that asked if everything was all right.

"I just got the strangest pain at the base of my skull," I answered. "Right now though, it feels like some one is rubbing their fingers along my spine under my skin. Do you two mind taking them to the Great Hall? Harry, come with me to Madame Pomfrey. I want to get checked out."

The two Gryffindor Prefects nodded and split off from us with the twins while Harry and I made our way to the school nurse. By the time we got there, the rubbing fingers along my spine had spread to my hands and lower arms. It took one look from the flattered nurse in front of me to know that something was wrong. I pointed to the spot where I felt the pain first then explained the symptoms as best I could without shivering from thinking of where the "fingers" would go next. Madame Pomfrey sat me down on a bed, told Harry to wait by the door and pulled a set of curtains around us. After stripping me down to my skivvies, she told me to look at my upper arms and my stomach. Apart from my usual set of scales, the patches of human skin that were visible looked like a patch work of flowering veins and intersecting highways of bronchial tubing from my lungs.

"What's happening to me? If Harry sees me like this, he'll have a fit and demand that I stay here."

"Damn straight, I will," he said, his head poking around the screens. "What IS happening to her? She looks like she was put together by a mad scientist or something. The scales I'm used to, but the look of her human skin looks like someone decided to experiment on her or something."

"I'm not too sure," she replied. "I'll have to get a hold of Albus and her mother in order to find out what's going on with the symptoms that she described to me. Sit with her, Mr. Potter, while I do."

Harry just nodded and sat down next to me on the bed while the older woman made her way to her office at the back end of the Hospital Wing.

**_A/N:_** Just so everyone knows, the reason why this chapter looks so different is because I had to add on to it for like a month or two before I was finally happy with the final product. I had to go back through Year Six to see if I really wanted to keep to the actual story line, but I though better of it and decided to make up my own so that my OC and Harry could have a somewhat normal relationship. Please read and review when and where you can. Chapter 3 shouldn't be too long in coming, I promise.

Pendragon Baby


	3. Coming of Age

After what felt like an hour (it was really only a few minutes), Madame Pomfrey returned with an answer to my rather odd dilemma. She gave me another once over before telling me to redress but to stay where I was. I did as I was told, Harry sitting adamantly on the bed next to me with his right hand on my left knee. I laid my head on his shoulder and I gave out a sigh of contentment at just being able to spend time with my boyfriend.

Next thing I know, Harry is shaking me awake, trying to tell me that Mom and Professor Dumbledore had arrived. I looked around groggily for a minute or two before my blurry sight landed on the three older people at the end of my bed. I attempted to smile at Mom, but I winced in pain instead because I had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder and my back was as stiff at a board. I stretched, my vertebrae cracking from the strain, a slight groan escaping my lips.

"Hey, Mum," I said lightly. "I thought for sure that it would have taken you longer to get here. I guess that I was wrong in a sense. How long was I asleep, Harry?"

"You were out for three days, Tonya," he replied. "It's a wonder that you didn't fall over from the position that you were in. Could you tell us what's going on, Mrs. Kankuro? I'm worried about her just as much as you are if not more."

"She's coming of age," was the heavily accented reply. "Every year, about five or six months after a dragon's fifteenth birthday, we go through a very complicated process. We call it 'coming of age' in our native tongue. I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner, chileera. I wanted to tell you before you left for school, but I never had the chance."

I glared at my mother for a few seconds before softening my gaze and turning to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I knew that he knew what I wanted to ask of him and he smiled. Granted it was a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"I have only read about this when I was studying abroad before I became a teacher here. Basically, when a dragon, or a half dragon in your case, Tonya, comes of age, they begin to molt their human skin. I guess the best way to describe it is to think of a very young, very large bird molting it's down feathers so that the newer feathers can grow in, allowing them the ability of flight. It usually starts four to six months after that dragon turns fifteen. The whole thing takes about three to six days before she is back to looking human. Poppy, could you keep her here until all of her human skin is gone before taking her to the Shrieking Shack for the rest of the process?"

The nurse nodded at him and made to move back to her office before I stopped her with a question of my own.

"Madame Pomfrey? I'm not real sure if the Shrieking Shack will be big enough to accommodate a creature such as a dragon. Is there anywhere else that we could go for this besides there?"

"Well, there are the basements, but they have been strictly prohibited since Mister Potter destroyed that giant snake four years ago. What should I do, Albus?"

"Just this once I will allow the basements to be used for her. During the process, they will be strictly off limits to any and all students that hear anything strange. Understood? And I want you to be with her, Harry. If anyone knows the basements well apart from the teachers, it is you, young man. And I want her to have someone that is close to her to be there."

Harry nodded at this and smiled genuinely at me. I reached out to take his hand but it fell short due to the intense pain that flooded my five-foot-four frame. I curled up into the fetus position, wrapping my arms around my chest and stomach. I coughed a couple of times, trying to clear my airways of the mucus that had somehow gotten there. When I opened my eyes, Harry was standing over me, a worried look in his bright green eyes. Again, I attempted to smile but instead coughed more. When I was sure that I wasn't going to be coughing anymore, I pushed myself off of the bed and saw that the white sheet where my head was seemed to be covered in a bright green and blue substance.

"Mum? What is this stuff? I know that it can't be blood, unless dragons bleed green and blue gunk for some strange reason."

"It's a special mucus that coats the inner lungs of all dragons before they come of age. When the time comes, their lungs can expand and grow and not be harmed by the harmful toxins that make up the special fluid that allows us to breathe fire when we are in dragon form." She turned to Harry. "Please watch over my daughter, boy. Unless you want to feel the wrath of a fully grown Dragon Heir."

A puzzled look crossed the Captain-Seeker's features before turning to me. "What does she mean by 'Dragon Heir,' Tonya?"

"I would have told you sooner, Harry, but I was sidetracked by the fact that I have been studying for my OWLs. Basically, I am one of the last in a long line of Dragon Heirs to the Japanese Imperial Dragon Throne just outside of Tokyo. So if Mum had died when she was giving birth to me, then I would be the Queen of Draco Imperia after my coming of age. Fortunately, Mum has an older brother that wants nothing to do with us or the Throne. Does that make any kind of sense to your over worked inflated head, Darling?"

I loved to tease him and he just smiled at me, ignoring the insult that I had just dealt to his somewhat already small ego. Pulling me to my feet, Harry embraced me. I returned the hug full force, my right cheek resting on his well toned clothed chest. I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent (which I never seemed to tire off) and squeezing him a little bit tighter for all that it was worth. He pushed me back a little and titled my head upwards, his lips catching on mine for a quick and chaste kiss.

"Thank you for all that you have done for me, Harry," I whispered when we broke apart. "You really do treat me good. At least better that any of the other guys that I dated in the three years before you came along. Thank you for understanding my needs and respecting them, Darling."

"Alright, Mister Potter," Madame Pomfrey urged. "You have classes and Miss Kankuro needs her rest before I take her to the basements. I will make sure that she gets her class work between now and the time that her human skin is gone. Now, everyone, OUT!"


End file.
